Radio frequency (RF) technology is used in transferring and communicating data to and from mobile devices. Concerns have been growing over the potential health risks posed by prolonged exposure to RF energy, such as microwave signals, over time. In addition, privacy and security concerns over unauthorized wireless access via RF signals to personal data stored on devices has increased significantly as more personal data is stored on wirelessly accessible devices. It appears this trend will continue to rise in the future.
Some cases for portable electronic devices are known in the art to shield the devices from various RF signals including microwaves. These cases may still allow RF signals to reach the device from the sides and or the back. Cases that may completely disable RF signals from reaching the mobile device and radio frequency identification (RFID) cards, may essentially act as a pouch and RF signals cannot be transmitted or received without removing the device from the pouch. Presently there appears to be no device case having a mechanical or electrical solution for selectably enabling and disabling RF signal access for the device while contained within the case.
Implementations of the disclosed subject matter were conceived in light of the above-mentioned problems and limitations, among other things.